Resurrection
by ChaoticBlue1314
Summary: Hermione saves Snape after the Final Battle, but Snape doesn't know it, remembering only her soft voice telling him she loves him.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my first fan fiction and English isn't my first language, so please excuse any mistakes. I would really appreciate it if you would take the time to try this story and leave some reviews so that I can improve and write more! If this chapter goes well, Chapter 2 will come very soon. Thanks xx

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

He stared, capturing the image of those emerald green eyes in his mind for one last time. He felt at peace. He had done his part and was ready to greet Death. It was time to let go. He heard the Dark Lord speaking in the background, his voice echoing off the walls, but he no longer felt the tingling fear that normally accompanied the high, cold voice. The floor beside him shifted, as the three young Gryffindors turned and finally left him to rest in peace. With his dying breath, he sighed, content for the first time in his life. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt his consciousness slipping away from him.

"Professor! Professor, please! You have to hold on!" His peace was shattered. One minute he was floating blissfully in oblivion, and then everything came rushing back to him. The distant sounds of grief and anger, the urgent pleas of the soft voice telling him to wake up, and the pain, the excruciating pain. No. He did not want to wake up. But the voice would not relent. "Professor, please!" He opened his mouth and managed to rasp, "Leave me be. Let me die. _Please._" Then suddenly, the voice broke. He heard her whisper, "Severus, don't leave me. I love you." His heart almost stopped. _Lily. _It couldn't be. But no one else would say his name with such tenderness. With that last thought, his world went black again.

Beside him, a young witch with chocolate eyes and curly brown hair poured a potion into his mouth and made him swallow it as she choked back a sob. Steeling herself, she tore a strip off her tattered robes and gingerly wrapped it around the man's neck, staining her hands with his blood. Casting a time-freeze charm around the figure lying unconscious on the floor, she roused herself from the man's side and sent up red sparks to alert the castle that someone needed help. With a last pained glance at the unconscious man, she turned and hurried from the Shrieking Shack.

He opened his eyes and his vision swam. He blinked and few times, and the pristine white walls of the Hospital Wing shifted into focus. He tried to sit up but immediately his head swam. Madam Pomfrey noticed his movement and bustled over saying, "Now now, professor, stay still! You have to rest. You've been out for a whole week. All the venom has been removed and your wounds have been stitched close, but you're still too weak to leave. You have to stay here for a few more days, and then when you're strong enough you can leave. You'll be glad to hear that there will be no lasting problems from your injuries. Also, the Ministry has been convinced of your innocence, so you will be able to resume your post as Potions Master once you recover." He didn't have the strength to argue, so he just asked the one question that has been bothering him since he regained his consciousness, "Who found me?" Madam Pomfrey eyed him carefully before saying, "No one knows, professor. Minerva saw red sparks above the Shrieking Shack and came to get you. Whoever it was saved your life. Now rest, you want to regain your strength as quickly as possible don't you?" He closed his eyes obediently and Madam Pomfrey left, pulling the curtains around him.

He tried to rest, but he was angry. Whoever saved his life took away his last chance for peace. He had nothing to live for, and now he would be alone again to live his years in bitter loneliness and anger. People would keep bothering him and no matter what he did for the world, he would always be hated. But then her voice came back to him, and in his mind he heard her quiet plea once more, "Severus, don't leave me. I love you." _His saviour. _Who was it, he wondered. Who would speak to him with such tenderness? Who would want him to live? Who would love him? He drifted off to uneasy sleep, his dreams haunted by the voice beckoning to him, whispering tender words of love and adoration.

In the week he stayed in the Hospital Wing, nobody visited him, and no one noticed the small kitten with chocolate brown eyes slinking into the hospital wing in the silence of the night to stare at the sleeping man and guard his sleep, not ready to show her real self. The kitten saw everything, how nobody ever visited him, how he moaned and thrashed about in his sleep as nightmare after nightmare attacked him, how he muttered out his remorse and pleaded for forgiveness, how he woke up in the middle of the night with tears running down his face, eyes wide in terror. The kitten saw all this and her heart broke.

The familiar voice kept coming back to him, in his dreams and thoughts, but he couldn't place it. On his last night in the Hospital Wing, he felt his full strength come back to him, and with it his usual ill temperedness. And suddenly, he was angry with the owner of the voice. She lured him back to life, and now she's left him to deal with life in loneliness again. He should have known better than to believe that anyone would look on him with love and tenderness. He retreated into his bitter, spiteful mask once more, banishing the voice to the back of his mind, and braved himself for the coming morning when he would have to finally face the world. The kitten retreated to the Gryffindor Tower and nursed her broken heart, knowing she could never penetrate that mask again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, here is Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Thank you so much for those who reviewed, it's really encouraging to see that someone enjoys my story! It means a lot to me! This is, I think, the second last Chapter. As usual, please leave reviews and tell me how I can improve, I really want to write more stories that you will enjoy! Thanks xx

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

It was two weeks before the start of term, and all the staff was busy doing the final repairs to the castle after all the damage done in the Final Battle. Snape had fully recovered and could be seen sweeping around in his batlike fashion, black robes billowing out behind him. In the day, his mood was fouler than ever, his cold, murderous eyes daring anyone to interrupt his thoughts, and even Minerva knew better than to speak to him unless absolutely necessary. At least they left him to brood over his dark thoughts now, and Snape could not have asked for more. But something was nagging him in the back of his mind, and he simply couldn't let it go. Snape didn't like not knowing, and though he vowed to forget the mysterious voice, he couldn't stop himself from wondering, and each night as he lay in bed, he dreamt of a mysterious lady begging him not to leave her.

Some of the students who had come of age offered to help rebuild the castle, and Hermione was one of them. She had decided to continue with her studies and take her NEWTs with a few others in her year as eighth-years, including Neville. Harry and Ron had accepted the Ministry's offer to let them start Auror Training immediately without NEWTs. Ginny and Luna and the rest of their year would be returning in September for their last year. The Ministry was too busy to spare any Aurors to locate Hermione's parents, so to take her mind off things, she decided to engage herself in returning Hogwarts to its former glory.

Seeing Snape recover, she had pushed her own desires and needs to the back of her mind and resolved to avoid him for as long as she stayed at Hogwarts. But at night, unable to help herself, she would curl up in her new eighth-year single room and cry until tears no longer came and drift off into uneasy sleep. She knew she had only two weeks to pull herself together before she had to face him again in lessons, but it was all she could do to apply glamour every morning to hide the dark circles under her eyes and work herself beyond exhaustion each day to keep her emotions at bay.

The first few days of school were a blur. Everyone seemed to be trying to get used to living a normal life after the War, and Hermione in particular found it hard to cope with all the pressure as a war hero and the only one in the Golden Trio to have returned. Harry and Ron were very busy with Auror training, and they didn't exchange owls as frequently as they did before. Ginny and Luna were nice to her, of course, but they had their own friends, and other people either avoided her or were blatantly fangirling over her. By the time the first two days of lessons had passed, Hermione was lonely and tired, and her heartbreak wasn't going anywhere.

It was the third day of school and Hermione was to have her first Potions lesson with Professor Snape after the War. As the lesson approached, she found herself more and more apprehensive. Although she sorely missed being near him, she felt that she wasn't ready to face Snape's infamous ire yet. She entered the Potions classroom in the dungeons and took care to choose the seat right at the back, farthest away from the blackboard. Snape swept into the classroom with his usual impressive entrance, sneering coldly. He regarded the class coolly, unimpressed. They were the eighth-years who had missed a year of proper education, and he did not look forward to having to bring them up to scratch by the time they took their NEWTs.

His eyes rested on Hermione and he raised his eyebrow, surprised that she didn't choose to sit right in front of him as she usually did. Then he noticed the unmistakable trace of glamour on her face and saw the dark circles under it. He scowled darkly at her, and was even more surprised when he saw the expression of hurt in her eyes. He turned away and began his lesson. All through the lesson, Hermione kept her head down and never once raised her hand to answer a question. Snape at first found it pleasant to not have to deal with the insufferable know-it-all, but it irked him that no one knew the answers to his questions. "Granger." Snape's drawl sent a shiver down Hermione's spine as she looked up from her work and met his cold glare hesitantly. "Sir?" "Stay behind after this lesson," he drawled before turning to abuse Neville for his incompetence as usual. Hermione lowered her gaze, thoughts swirling out of control in her mind. It was lucky she had already finished the essay Snape had set them for the lesson, or she wouldn't have been able to finish it in this state of mind. She knew she was in trouble, but she didn't know why.

She packed slowly, waiting for all the other students to leave before slowly making her way to the front of the classroom. "Professor," she said softly. Without looking up from his paperwork, he drawled, "Why is it, Granger, that being the brains of the Golden Trio, you refused to engage in my lesson today? Did you feel that winning a war and killing the Dark Lord would change the fact that you are just my student in this classroom?" Hermione gasped, tears springing into her eyes. Snape looked up, eyes narrowed, not happy at not receiving an answer. Hermione gulped, forcing her tears back, her hurt showing plainly on her face, then unable to take it any longer, rushed from the classroom and out onto the grounds. Snape stared after her, eyebrow raised. He had not anticipated the hurt Hermione felt, as that had not been his cruelest remark he had made to her. Frowning slightly at her unexpected behaviour, he retired into his office.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, thank you so so much for all your support. You don't know how happy I am, this being my first story, to see that people actually like it. Here is the last chapter, I really hope you enjoy it. If you do, please let me know, and also give me comments and ideas for possible future stories! I'm not sure if I should continue writing cos I don't know if I'll be any good, but what do you think? As usual please leave reviews, your support and comments mean a lot to me! Love you all and thanks xx

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Months passed and everything was much the same as it was. Snape refrained from lashing out at Hermione simply because the hurt on her face was really unnerving, though he couldn't figure out why he was affecting her so, or even more disturbingly, why she was affecting him so. At night, he still dreamt of the mysterious lady, who now had familiar chocolate eyes, but she no longer beckoned to him. Instead, she ran away from him, and Snape would chase after her in vain. He would wake up, remember the eyes, and hastily push his suspicions away. He grew more and more frustrated, and he couldn't deny the fact that his abuse of the students didn't bring as much pleasure as it used to. He wouldn't admit it, but he was lonely.

Hermione, on the other hand, continued to produce above-standard work, but without her usual flair, and she no longer engaged in her lessons. She kept her head down. She missed meals and didn't speak to anyone. She was the image of depression and loneliness, but she just didn't care anymore. Professor McGonagall saw all this, and her heart hurt to see her favourite cub like this. She knew Hermione wouldn't talk, she was headstrong like that, but that didn't stop her from wanting to help. She had to find out what was wrong and how she could make Hermione happy again. With that thought in her mind, she set out to investigate. She observed who Hermione threw her anguished glances, she observed how a certain professor furrowed his eyebrows whenever he looked at Hermione, and she noticed how both of them were always alone and declined any sort of company. She gave a sad smile, knowing that this was their battle and not hers, and she could only hope that fate would help them find the way.

It was only weeks before NEWTs, and Hermione had buried herself in a mountain of revision, shutting out everything else. Snape was stressed too, with his lack of sleep and trying to keep his emotional turmoil under control, and it seemed that his eighth-years would never stop testing his limits. It was one such lesson again. Neville had once again melted his cauldron and the liquid he was brewing had caught fire. Without a word, Snape cleared up the mess, and turned to face the cowering boy. He was livid, his face contorted with rage, and he managed to snarl behind gritted teeth, "Get. Out. You will not enter my classrooms again." Neville raised his head and stared fearfully at the man towering above him, but he didn't move. Snape made to move towards him, but a soft voice said behind him, "Please, Professor, I'll tutor him, let him continue your lessons." Snape turned on the owner of the voice and spat, "You never know when to hold your tongue, do you? You insufferable know-it-all." Hermione's lips quivered as hurt showed plainly on her face, but she held Snape's glare as she whispered again softly, chocolate eyes pleading, "Please, professor, don't make him leave."

His world reeled. That voice. It was that voice, and the familiar chocolate eyes in his dreams. His suspicions were confirmed as he bore into those pleading eyes. His eyes widened and his lips curled into a dangerous snarl, and with a whirl of his cloak he disappeared into his office.

The world seemed to slow down around Hermione as her classmates packed and left the classroom, shooting furtive glances at her. Neville muttered thanks and when she didn't respond, also packed and left. Staring at Snape's closed door, she failed to notice McGonagall's stern figure watching her from outside the classroom. As Headmistress, she had received an alarm of an accident in the dungeons and she had hurried there to offer her assistance, but instead found Hermione looking worse than she had ever seen her. She cleared her throat softly and said, "Miss Granger, is everything alright?" Hermione turned, startled, and flushed, saying, "Oh, er...yes, I'll leave now, Professor." She grabbed her books and ran from the room. McGonagall was concerned at Hermione's unusual behaviour, so turning into a silver tabby, she lightly ran after her.

Snape was seething, and for once he wasn't angry with somebody else but himself. He should have known earlier that it was Granger, Granger who saved him and haunted his dreams every night, Granger who begged him not to leave him. With a jolt he suddenly realized that he wasn't angry with her but with himself, because he had hurt her, and had been doing so for the whole year. He burrowed his head in his hands, trying to fight the familiar feeling of remorse that had always stemmed from Lily. _Wait, what? Lily? _He hadn't thought of Lily at all after waking up in the Hospital Wing almost a year ago. Tentatively, he searched his heart. In horror, he realized that Lily no longer held that special place in his heart. In the past year, he had moved on, moved on to that dear voice that told him not to leave her, that mysterious lady with chocolate brown eyes…Hermione Granger. He groaned into his hands, unable to understand how the young witch had entered into his heart, how by saying those three words had managed to break down all his barriers. To be very honest with himself, he was at a loss as to what to do next. Ignore both of their feelings? No, he had hurt her too many times, and he couldn't deny himself his one chance at happiness. Apologize and keep her at arms length from then on? He didn't even know where to find her, let alone what to say to not hurt her again. Accept their feelings and ask for a second chance? He couldn't deny that this seemed to be the best idea.

Someone rapped on his door sharply. Eyes narrowed, he got up to open the door, prepared to snarl at whoever it was for disturbing his thoughts. He was surprised when he saw Professor McGonagall standing calmly at his door, staring at him as though to read his mind. He swallowed his snarl and said curtly, "Headmistress?" She held up a hand and continued her stern scrutiny until he became quite uncomfortable. He tried again, "Would you like to come in?" Again he was ignored. Finally, she spoke, "She's by the Black Lake. Crying." With that, she turned on her heels and left him staring after her, gaping. Then, suddenly realising what McGonagall had said, he stepped out of his office and slammed his door shut, determined to right his wrongs once and for all.

She had stopped crying and was staring into the dark waters, eyes glazed, arms wrapped around her body protectively. She was so lost in her own world of sorrow and hurt that she didn't notice the footsteps. She didn't notice when they stopped right behind her. Suddenly, she felt strong warm arms enveloping her and she heard his soft, low voice saying, "I'm sorry, I won't hurt you again. Hermione, I won't leave you. I love you too." The perfect response to her plea almost a year ago. She turned slowly, afraid that this was only a fragment of her imagination. Trembling against the muscular body, she searched the dark obsidian eyes, and for the first time she noticed their warmth and emotions behind them. Tear tracks still wet on her face, she smiled the first genuine smile in ages, eyes shining. She saw the truth and promises plainly in his eyes, and she knew he wouldn't hurt her again. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest. The talking would come later, and so would many other things, but for now they were content.

The End, hope you liked it!

1


End file.
